dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Pascal is a world-hopper living in Silvie's Mine. He wants to become a famous adventurer and has been all around the world. During his travels he has written a journal that he eventually plans to make into a book. At the moment he works as a delivery boy for Marvel to pay off his debt to her but frequently slacks off and neglects his duties. He collects memorabilia from his adventures that he hoards to make up for his lost past. While in Silvie's Mine, he stays in a local tavern where all the memorabilia from his adventures are stored. __TOC__ Thomas Thomas was accidentally animated by Pascal from a caramel sweetbread when he first arrived in Dappervolk. He values honour and is close to Pascal but wants him to change his tendencies of careless spending and ignoring his problems. He can read and his favorite food is pumpkin pie. Relationships Pascal works for [[Marvel|'Marvel']]. She disapproves of his tendencies to neglect the tasks given to him and his unconventional plans on paying her back for what he owes her. Despite this, she shows him patience in her way and Pascal recognizes that. They are comfortable in each others company. Marvel even helped throw a birthday party for him. Affection Milestones Thomas & Pascal will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection Hey friend, You been holding up okay lately? Maybe you feel like you’re all adjusted to this world, but there’s always more things just waiting around the corner to surprise you. And that’s okay! Because you’ve got your good friend Pascal to help you out. If you ever have any questions, don’t hesitate to come ask me. Just in case, I packed some stuff to help keep you on your feet. Don’t worry about it digging too far into my supplies, I’ve got it all under control. Thomas is good about keeping an eye on our stuff too. Happy adventuring! Thomas & Pascal Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hey friend, How have you been? I know that I came to this world before you, but it seems like you’re the one helping me all the time nowadays. But that gives me even more time to focus on my book, so I guess we’ll both be winners in the end, right? You can look forward to being paid back through all the stories I’ve been collecting. Plus, these handwritten letters will be worth a fortune once I’m famous, so you better hold on to them! If anyone asks about the dirty smudges in the corner, you can say that those are from Thomas. If I get famous, he’ll be famous too. Wishing you good luck and fun adventures, Thomas & Pascal Gifts: 2000 + Thomas & Pascal's Totem At 450 Affection Hey friend, Is it just me or has time been flying lately? I feel like it was just the other day that I met you, but a whole lot of time has passed before I realized it! You seem pretty well established now, with good pets to keep you company. I love seeing them whenever you swing by to help out. It’s amazing how you’ve raised them so well. Thomas likes playing with them too, even though he likes to pretend he’s too cool for playmates. I haven’t got any other pets, so it means a lot that he gets to spend time with other pets like him. Maybe we should organize a big pet party sometime soon? I’ll take care of finding a place if you can cover the food! Wishing the best for you and your pets, Thomas & Pascal Gifts: Unlocks Chance Machine + Side Quest - Pascal's Missing Half At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 5 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Thomas & Pascal's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "If you hear any interesting folk stories during your travels, make sure you share them with me for my book." * "What is it Thomas? Oh, it's you, fellow world hopper!" * "I’m actually looking for another place where I can do some work on the side. I could use the extra potatoes..." * "Pbbttht! Thomas always gets fur everywhere whenever he grooms..." High Affection: * "We world-hoppers got to stick together! Help each other out and all that." * "Someday, everyone is going to read my book and appreciate all my hard work." * "I’m getting even better at making Thomas’ favorite recipes. Want me to make one for your pet?" * ''"I’ll never take Thomas for granted. He’s my trusted companion and best friend, now and forever." '' Emotions Fun fact: Pascal has the most reactionary images to date. 16-59.png|Neutral 16-83.png|Pleased 16-84.png|Disgruntled 16-104.png|Sad, without Thomas 16-85.png|Neutral, without Thomas 16-86.png|Pleased, without Thomas 16-87.png|Disgruntled, without Thomas Category:NPC Category:Silvie's Mine